


Trust Me

by OceanHeart23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gym Class fun, M.J messing with Flash through protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Peter's class does some trust falls for assignment. He definitely didn't envy Flash today.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a fun drabble that came to mind one day and my second story centered around Gym Class.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman and make no money from writing this.

“Alright listen up class! Today we're going to be practicing some trust falls. So wait for me to come around and I'll give you your partners.” Bypassing the joint class groan of despair and unenthusiasm. “Yes you heard me. I'm picking them so deal with it. Now we have some mats laid out for this, so in the unfortunate event that your partner fails to catch you. There's something soft to land on.”

“Coach I thought we were playing dodge-ball today?” Someone in the back asked.

“Or anything that sounds more fun than this.” Another kid muttered.

“That's enough boys this is a team building exercise, and I don't get paid enough for the amount of complaining that you all do.”

Peter and Ned exchanged looks before watching the coach begin walking around the room announcing partners. Ned turned excitedly to Peter.

“Dude how cool would it be if either of us got Liz?! That's like super romantic right? Catching her in your arms?” Ned's voice trailed off in a rather dreamy tone likely picturing it in his head. Not that Peter disagreed, but still he couldn't help snickering at him.

“Just don't be too busy day dreaming that you fail to catch her man.”

“Parker,” Coach announced after finally reaching them, turning to stare at his clipboard. “You'll be with Ms Brant, and Leeds you'll be with Ms Moon.”

Peter looked over to see Liz had apparently already been paired off with Brad which was a bit disappointing. However on the bright side she didn't look terribly interested in his flirting kinda like a polite boredom. He couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit happy about that. Turning around he caught sight of M.J reading her book and idly wondered who she'd get partnered with. Hopefully not someone too awful.

“Now did I miss anyone? Does anyone not yet have a partner?” 

“Um coach?” Flash raised his hand from the back. “I don't have a partner yet.”

M.J also reluctantly raised her hand.

“Oh sorry about that. Looks like the two of you will be partners for this. Take two minutes to talk to each other to decide who's going to be catching who then we'll start.”

Ned made his way over to Cindy. “Hey Cindy.”

“Hi Ned. I'll have to be honest I'm not really excited to do this. I just really don't want to be dropped.” She bit her lip eying the mats anxiously.

“Totally get that.” Ned responded with a nod. He couldn’t imagine anyone enjoying getting body checked by the floor. “Well hey if it helps I can let you catch me.”

Cindy cracked a smile. “No you'd definitely fall then I'd be responsible for your concussion. Okay.” Letting out a breath “I'll do it just please don't drop me.”

“I swear on my entire Lego collection I won't.”

Betty had already made her way over to Peter. “Oh Peter I'm so glad you're my partner. Listen when it comes time to do this. Try to catch me at the last possible second okay?”

“Okay....wait what?”

“I want to see if it looks cool, and if it does. I'm thinking that I might post something either on instagram ooh or a Tik Tok video! I could set the music to Harry Styles falling. Oh this is going to be perfect. Here let's do a practice one really quick.”

Directing Peter to stand behind her before giving a signal and falling back easily. As instructed Peter waited until she was more than halfway down to catch her appreciating his reflexes at the moment.

“Yep that's going to look awesome. Let me know what you're doing after school, so I can have someone film it quick on my phone.”

Meanwhile over at Flash and M.J's spot.

“I'm going to tell you right now. There's nothing on Earth that's going to make me agree to let you catch me.”

M.J was studying her short nails before replying in a bored fashion. “What's wrong Flash don't you trust me?”

“About as far as Parker could throw you. Like the weakling could even manage that.”

He became completely unnerved, when that brought M.J to sudden laughter. She barely ever laughed in public, so the sight of it was downright frightening.

“What? What's so funny?”

Once she had composed herself, M.J waved him off. “Oh trust me you wouldn't get it. Alright Flash how about this. You agree to let me catch you, and I'll move you from first alternate to starting on the team.”

Staring at her suspiciously for a few moments before he reluctantly agreed. He deserved to be on the team and hated being the stupid alternate. But if this got him on the team, he supposed he could deal with it. 

“Fine but if you drop me Jones, I swear that you and both of your little sidekicks will regret it. I know catching me is something so simple, that even you should be able to manage it though my expectations remain low.”

“..........Hmm sorry Eugene did you say something? I wasn't listening.”

“You-”

“Alright everyone take your place on the mats line up! Okay if you're falling back then step up to the front edge of the mats. People who are catching stand at the outer edge. I'm going to count down, when I say drop then you fall back. Is everyone ready? Okay 1..2..3..Drop!”

Around the room most of the students were following the exercise with differing levels of success.

“Oh! That wasn't so bad thanks Ned.”

“See I told you. I wouldn't risk my collection on even the slightest chance I'd lose.”

“Ah I can't wait to film this later! Also low-key Peter I think we were the best, IF this was a competition.”

Peter couldn't help laughing. “Sure Betty in the Olympics of trust falls. We clearly won the gold medal.”

She grinned at him back and in total agreement.

“MOTHERFU- Coach!! Michelle just let me drop. Please tell me you can go ahead and give her detention for that right? I mean that's like reckless endangerment to my life.”

“Ms Jones....” The coach began wearily. 

“Coach I have to protest this lesson, because it's harmful to our decision making as individuals. No one should put their life in a stranger's hands just because they ask for our trust.”

Flash just stared at her incredulously before shouting. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!” 

“Mr Thompson,” Coach interrupted, trying to de-escalate. “Please refrain from the language. Ms Jones please just try to follow the class instructions in the future.” He was about to switch up the partners, when he was interrupted by the bell. “Alright folks I guess that's all the time we have for today. Go hit the locker rooms and I'll see you tomorrow.”

The rest of the class needed no further prodding before making a mad dash out. Flash gave her one last glare before stalking off. Ned and Peter took the time to join M.J in walking her out.

“Well Flash seems pissed at you think he's going to take the baby and run?” Ned asked, referring to their class assignment where M.J and Flash had been assigned as partners assigned to watch their cabbage patch kid.

“Nah he'd violate our contract that way. Plus he wouldn't want to do more work than he needs to. We have a working separation and joint custody agreement. And surprisingly.....he's not the worst parent I've ever seen.”

Peter and Ned's silence must have conveyed their skepticism, because M.J added. “He already bought it things including a Spiderman onesie.”

Peter laughed, while Ned couldn't help exclaiming. “Oh dude no way! You have to show us pictures. I need to see it.”

M.J rolled her eyes already making to head in the direction of the girl's locker room. “Later at lunch see you dorks then.” Peter nodded shooting her a thumbs up before giving Ned a subtle push.

“Come on man they're serving cheeseburgers and key lime pie today, and you know those are going to be limited.”

M.J and Peter watched Ned move faster than they'd ever seen in their entire lives.


End file.
